$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 3 \\ 0 & 9 \\ 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 0 & 1 \\ 3 & 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$